


AoT/SnK Drabbles - NSFW Edition

by envysXdarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysXdarkness/pseuds/envysXdarkness
Summary: More drabbles pulled over from my tumblr: snkerman. But this time there's more sex!





	1. Eye Contact (Jean Kirstein)

The barracks were unusually abandoned and you thanked whatever gods were out there for blessing you with a moment alone with Jean. 

Your eyes were clenched shut as you reveled in the way his hips slammed against yours with each quick thrust. Were anyone to arrive back from dinner early they’d find you pinned against a wall, pants only on one leg and Jean pounding into you; his own pants barely clinging to his lithe waist. 

His mouth was attached to your neck, kissing along your jaw line as he desperately tried to muffle his groans and grunts. Desperate gasps escaped your lungs as you could feel yourself getting close. And by the increasingly unsteady tempo of Jean’s thrusts you could tell he was just as close. 

“Y/N…” he breathed into your ear sending shivers down your spine and straight to your core. “I want you to look into my eyes are you come.” 

Your eyes had just made contact with his when you watched his glaze over in his own climax. The feeling of his seed shooting into you was the final string to break and send you over the edge. Groaning out a string of swears you never broke eye contact and by the way you watched Jean’s eyes darken again you knew this was far from the last time he’d be making you come tonight.


	2. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "thats for acting like a fucking brat the whole day"

The way Porco had slammed the door to the small storage closet off of the training grounds was a good indicator of what was to come. 

Your eyes didn’t even have time to adjust before you heard the distinctive sound of a belt being undone followed by a zipper. 

“Get on your knees.” Came Porco’s sharp, lust filled voice. 

“I don’t think this is a good id-“ You were cut off by the sudden shocking feeling of being forced to your knees. In the dim light you found yourself face to face with Porco’s swollen, pulsing cock. 

No longer on your shoulder, you could see his hand slowly stroking his length. 

“What do you want me to do with that?” You asked, mock disgust clearly evident in your sarcastic tone. 

Porco was ready to reply with what you were sure was an equally snide remark, but he found the words caught in his throat as you not so gingerly nipped as his tip and took him into your mouth. 

For a few minutes you softly grazed your tongue along his length in a dangerously slow pace. His cock twitched against you and you could practically feel the tension emitting from him.

You had just taken him fully into your mouth, slowly bobbing your head along his length when you felt him begin to thrust. It momentarily caught you off guard but his thrusts weren’t rough so you continued. 

His breathing was becoming louder and was mixed with swears here and there as you drew him closer and closer to his peak. As you began to suck him harder his thrusts gained some power and speed. You were close to telling him that he would make you gag when he roughly thrust his cock to the back of your throat, coating your mouth with his thick load. 

Gagging you pulled away only to find him smirking down at you. “That’s for acting like a fucking brat the whole day.” Before you had time to stand and argue, he had tucked himself away and was out the door. 


	3. Fingers (Armin Arlert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: finger sucking

Armin had read a number of books growing up that he knew he wasn’t supposed to read. Books with detailed illustrations of people both clothed and unclothed, together and alone, in a plethora of positions. He knew how it was done and even so this wasn’t the first time he had been with you. But it was the first time you had asked _that._

You were currently on top of him. His clothes had all but been discarded while most of yours remained in tact. His erection was pressed between his stomach and your uniform clad crotch. He was trying hard to not rut against the rough fabric and belts separating him from your heat. 

His eyes glazed over at the way you kissed and sucked along his collarbone. His mind barely able to focus at the task of removing your shirt, let alone the belts holding it in place. With a groan he gave in and ripped the buttons free on your shirt. The sound of the pattering of the buttons on the floor snapped you away from the bites you were leaving on his throat.

Armin watched a devilish glimmer light in your eyes as you spoke those words:

“Suck on my fingers.”  


He hardly had a moment to comprehend your command before two of your fingers were inserted deep into his mouth. For a moment he thought he would choke. Realizing your mistake you began to withdraw your fingers but was stopped by Armin grabbing your wrist. You could feel him groan around your digits giving them a long hard suck.

A moan escaped your own throat as you instinctively ground your hips against his. Your unoccupied hand snaked its way down the front of your pants and past your underwear to swirl around your clit. As he gave another deep suck on your fingers, Armin reached to your hips to hold you steady as he began to hump desperately at your core. 

Blond hair clung to his flush forehead as moan after moan rumbled around your fingers. Every so often he’d switch between one finger and two as his rocking hips became increasingly unsteady. Your own fingers swirling around your heat mixed with his thrusting was nearly enough to send you over the edge, but it was one long suck on your index finger that had Armin’s name tumbling from your lips as you rode out your high. 

Face red and impossibly aroused, Armin followed moments after. Streams of hot cum spurted from his cock onto his chest and smeared onto the thighs of your black military pants. Finally removing your fingers from his hot mouth, you leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. Instead you felt him pull your other hand from your pants to bring your wet fingers to his lips, gingerly sucking every bit of cum off of them. Needless to say, you’d definitely be trying this again in the future.


End file.
